


In the Closet

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [6]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dreams, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Love, Passion, Song: In the Closet, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song In the Clost by Michael Jackson. Supermodel Naomi Campbell has a dream about Michael Jackson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

_(Princess Stephanie of Monaco)_   
_There’s Something_   
_I Have To Say To You_   
_If You Promise You'll_   
_Understand_   
_I Cannot Contain Myself_   
_When In Your Presence_   
_I’m So Humble_   
_Touch Me_   
_Don’t Hide Our Love_   
_Woman To Man_

_(Michael)_   
_She's Just A Lover_   
_Who's Doin’ Me By_   
_It’s Worth The Giving_   
_It’s Worth The Try_   
_You Cannot Cleave It_   
_Or Put It In The Furnace_   
_You Cannot Wet It_   
_You Cannot Burn It_

_She Wants To Give It_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_Dare Me_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_She Wants To Give It_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_

_It’s Just A Feeling_   
_You Have To Soothe It_   
_You Can’t Neglect It_   
_You Can’t Abuse It_   
_It’s Just Desire_   
_You Cannot Waste It_   
_Then If You Want It_   
_Then Won’t You Taste It_

_She Wants To Give It_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_Dare Me_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_She Wants To Give It_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_

_(Princess Stephanie of Monaco)_   
_One Thing In Life_   
_You Must Understand_   
_The Truth Of Lust_   
_Woman To Man_   
_So Open The Door_   
_And You Will See_   
_There Are No Secrets_   
_Make Your Move_   
_Set Me Free_

_(Michael)_   
_Because There's Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_   
_To Give It To You_   
_I Swear There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_

_Just Promise Me_   
_Whatever We Say_   
_Or Whatever We Do_   
_To Each Other_   
_For Now We’ll Make A Vow_   
_To Just_   
_Keep It In The Closet_

_If You Can Get It_   
_It’s Worth A Try_   
_I Really Want It_   
_I Can’t Deny_   
_It’s Just Desire_   
_I Really Love It_   
_(Princess Stephanie of Monaco)_   
_‛Cause If It’s Aching_   
_You Have To Rub It_

_(Michael)_   
_She Wants To Give It_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_She Wants To Give It_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_   
_(She Wants To Give It)_   
_(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)_

_(Princess Stephanie of Monaco)_   
_Just Open The Door_   
_And You Will See_   
_This Passion Burns_   
_Inside Of Me_   
_Don’t Say To Me_   
_You’ll Never Tell_   
_Touch Me There_   
_Make The Move_   
_Cast The Spell_

_(Michael)_   
_Because There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_   
_To Give It To You_   
_I Swear There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_

_Just Promise Me_   
_Whatever We Say_   
_Or Do To Each Other_   
_For Now We’ll Make_   
_A Vow To Just_   
_Keep It In The Closet_

_Because There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_   
_To Give It To You_   
_Because There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_   
_To Give It To You_

_I Swear There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_   
_To Give It To You_

_I Swear There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_   
_To Give It To You_

_I Swear There’s Something_   
_About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_   
_To Give It To You_

_Somethin’ About You Baby_   
_That Makes Me Want_

_Just Promise Me_   
_Whatever We Say_   
_Or Whatever We Do To_   
_Each Other_   
_For Now We’ll Make A Vow_   
_To Just_   
_Keep It In The Closet_

_(She Wants To Give It)_  
 _Dare Me_  
 _(Aahh)_  
 _Keep It In The Closet..._  
~Michael Jackson, **In the Closet**

It was nighttime in Los Angeles, California. Supermodel Naomi Campbell, 21, was asleep in her bed. It was a canopy bed, and it had white sheets, a white pillow and white silk hangings.

Her exotic black locks spread out over the pillow as a dream came to her....

******Start of Dream******

_Naomi slowly opened her eyes and noticed that everything looked different. For one thing, she noticed, she was in a palace of some kind._

_**"Probably Egyptian,"** she thought._

_Then she looked down and noticed she was wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged her exotic curves._

_She smiled secretly to herself. "I look so... exotic," she thought._

_"Naomi," said a voice - a very familiar voice._

_She looked around, wondering who it was. Her chocolate eyes were narrowed, half in wonder and half in excitement._

_Then he stepped out of the shadows and into her line of vision.  
"Hello, Naomi. Had any good seductive poses lately?" he said, giving her a sexy smirk. As he spoke, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Naomi blushed, unable to reply at first._

_Finally, she then said,  
"I think so."_

_Michael smiled. He then moved so that he was on top of her. Then, as his hands moved from her face down to her curves, he said,  
"Je t'aime, Naomi."_

_Again Naomi smiled shyly._

_Then, in a sudden burst of wildness, passion and boldness, she lifted her hand and playfully pushed Michael onto his back. Then she straddled his torso, her tanned thighs now on either side of his hips. Her smile had changed from a shy smile to a sly, sneaky one._

_Smirking still, Michael couldn't help but purr at how the tables had turned. He had heard stories about how Naomi looked like a sweet innocent girl on the outside, but she was really a tigress inside. He had heard about how wild and passionate she could be, especially in bed. From what he had heard about her according to her former lovers, she was an enigma. Sometimes she would play the part of the seductress. Other times, she would take the initiative and play the temptress, pretending to lure men into a bed._

_**"Sweet Naomi Campbell. Who would've thought that she actually has a wild, passionate, sexy side?"** he thought._

******End of Dream******

Naomi's eyes snapped open, and she tried to calm down, telling herself that her dream was a creation of material for all she had seen and done on the set of the short film (as the King of Pop preferred to call it) for the song In the Closet.

 _A good song, and very inspiring, now that I think about it,_ she told herself mentally, and then fell asleep with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Michael about the dream she had, as she wanted to ask him his opinion on dreams, and what they meant for different people - especially him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, any thoughts? I hope you like it as much as I did typing it up. :)


End file.
